Two Strangers
by iceblueyes
Summary: Rei and Yaten are spending time with each other.


Author's Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Rei's Point Of View  
  
I was walking in the hot streets. I'm not spending some of my time with my friends because...well...I don't want to that's all. Usagi is with Mamoru again. And oh yeah! Seiya, Taiki and Yaten came back on earth with their princess. It seems like Seiya gave up on Usagi since Mamoru is there. That hurts. I noticed Seiya and Makoto become a little close. Even Amy and Taiki spend some time with each other. Minako gave up on the three star lights coz'...well she quits on chasing after them. And me? Nah! I'm not close with those three cuties. I'm bored...whenever I don't do anything I think too much. Maybe I'll just go back and clean the temple. In that way I'll keep myself busy and stop thinking too much. But before I could make a step forward someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Yaten. "Yaten?" He smiled...a boyishly smile that really looks cute.  
  
"Hi Rei!" he greeted. "All alone?" I nod my head. "I've got nothing to do so...can you come with me and have a little chat somewhere?"  
  
"Sure", I replied. I set the thoughts aside to clean the temple. I can clean it some other time.  
  
I've been thinking while we are walking, that I, Rei also known as sailor mars...are not really the same. I've been thinking that sailor mars is another person living inside of me...saving the earth with her sailor friends. A superhero. I shook my head. Maybe, maybe not. "Rei?" Yaten called. I suddenly noticed we're on the bridge, standing. And I looked at Yaten with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry Yaten", I told him. I looked at the clear water below. I'm thinking too much again.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at the crystal water. I'm never close with one of the brothers before. I and Yaten are not close. Well I think we'll be talking of nonsense things.  
  
"Thinking...just thinking", I told him. I noticed he looked at me in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Of what?" I sighed.  
  
"Thinking that...is Rei any different form sailor mars? And to think that sailor mars is a superhero while Rei is...just a school girl", I replied. He gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Rei", I looked at him. "You're still Rei. Even when you changed yourself to sailor mars you're still the Rei everybody knows". I smiled at him as the wind was playing with my hair. I searched for my ribbon which is placed inside my pocket and tied around my hair. But some of my tresses fall down. "You looked beautiful", he began. I blinked my eyes, blushed and gave a slight laugh and laugh the thing that he said to me.  
  
"A-Are you kidding?" he shook his head.  
  
"No I'm not. I always saw you you're hair untied. I seldom saw you tying it", he replied.  
  
"That is because the wind was playing with my hair", I said.  
  
"Oh", was all Yaten could say. Our conversation wasn't lame as I thought. Of course we're not close...we're...strangers. I can't say we're friends...coz' we're not close. Well that's what I believe in. If you're not close with that person you just can't say you're friends right? You can say your friends if you two are REALLY close and the both of you said your friends. Well as for me and Yaten...how many times did I say this! We're strangers...that's all.  
  
"Yaten maybe I'm wasting your time. I got to go coz' I'm still going to clean the temple", I said suddenly. H-How did that entered my mind?  
  
"I want to go with you!" his face lit up. H-He wants to go with me?  
  
"W-Why?" my words stammering from my mouth.  
  
"Yeah I want to see the place. I haven't been there", he replied.  
  
"O-Okay", I told him. At least there's someone that I could share my day with.  
  
When we we're walking to the temple I noticed sometimes Yaten's eyes will glanced at me as I casually walked to the temple. "Here we are", I told him. "Sorry if the place is dirty".  
  
"Wow! It's nice", said Yaten in amusement.  
  
"I was supposed to clean this today before you arrive but I couldn't turn your offer down. It will be unruly", I told him honestly. He looked at me and smile.  
  
"Come on let's clean this up!" I looked at him and I blinked my eyes.  
  
""E-Eh?"  
  
"I want to do something".  
  
"But...that's embarrassing", I said, cheeks flushed.  
  
"Nah! I don't mind", he said as he get two brooms and he throw the other to me. "Come on! So that this temple will look beautiful again". I gave up and nodded my head in agreement. So that's it we clean the temple up. My day was great! I didn't just clean the temple by myself...Yaten Kou helped me! While we we're cleaning we even talked many things. That he's so happy that we we're in the same school, how he is pissed when those fan girls are there and how his life changed again. I didn't talk about myself. I don't want him to be bored of my stories. Then after we have cleaned the temple he sits at the temple stairs while I gave a drink to him. "That was delicious!" Yaten exclaimed. I nodded my head.  
  
"You must be tired when cleaning the temple. Are you going home?" I asked worriedly. He just sits back and relaxed.  
  
"Not yet. Besides Seiya and Taiki don't care if I go home late. But our curfew is only at 12:00a.m.not beyond that", he replied. I sweat dropped. What a good curfew. "Tell me Rei...do you like somebody in school?" before I answer his question I laid my head on his shoulder. I'm so sleepy that I'm half awake. Then I realized what I am doing. I sat straight.  
  
"Sorry!" I apologized to him. My cheeks were 1,000 times redder. God! What am I DOING? But it shocked me when he pulled again my head and rests it on his shoulder. Is he crazy?  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Just s-sleepy", I told him. And I even inhale his musky scent. It smells good. His perfume smells good.  
  
"The sunset is so beautiful", he began. I looked at the sunset too, my head still on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah", I replied sleepily.  
  
"You didn't answer my question a while ago", he added.  
  
"No. I haven't liked somebody in our school", I replied. "You?"  
  
"Not yet".  
  
"That's impossible. You're a star and you still don't have a love one?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me with a smile.  
  
"That's because...I haven't found a stranger to be my lover", he replied. "If you know what I mean". I smiled as I rest my head in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and realized this day. This day is a memorable one.  
  
End. 


End file.
